


Denying the Devil

by keelhaulrose



Series: Sympathy for the Devil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/pseuds/keelhaulrose
Summary: Hermione realizes that what she hoped was her one-time meeting with the Devil wasn't going to be their only encounter, and that Lucifer is nothing if not persistent.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Sympathy for the Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650367
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Denying the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HHBingo2020 for my I5 square- Colloportus

“He's baaack,” Maddie whispered in a singsong voice behind Hermione.

Hermione couldn't contain her groan. Her hopes that her first encounter with the Devil would also be the last had been dashed within three days when he showed back up at the bar. Maggie had been ready to kick him out, but Hermione declined. Lucifer might be an annoying customer, but he was an insanely well-tipping one, and Hermione was willing to put up with his innuendo and questions for the extra cash. To tell the truth she found the situation a bit fascinating. Why was the Devil so interested in her? Was it because he still hadn't gotten his answer? Or was something about her intriguing to him? Either way, she would keep him at arm's length knowing that if he truly started bothering her Maggie would at least make sure he would not longer bother her at work.

“Good. My rent is due,” Hermione replied.

Maddie chuckled. “Let me know if you need anything.”

The bar was mostly empty so Hermione checked on the one customer between her and Lucifer, refreshing his beer before heading to the corner of the bar that Lucifer favored.

“This place is deader than the residents of Hell,” Lucifer commented as Hermione fetched the expensive bottle of scotch she was selling him glass by glass. She didn't even bother to ask as she poured him a glass and took the customary hundred-dollar bill he held out to her to start a tab.

“It's early,” Hermione replied, placing the drink in front of him. “It'll pick up.”

“It won't pick up nearly as much as Lux will in a few hours.”

“Well, then, you should probably be there setting up.”

He made a scoffing noise. “I have Mazikeen doing the boring opening checklist. I'll show up when there are guests to entertain.”

“Mazikeen is...?”

“My right hand demon.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, and she caught Lucifer smirk at her expression. It had become somewhat of a game to him, dropping random tidbits about himself, his family, or Hell to see if she responded. She had become quite skilled at avoiding a reaction. If she truly believed he was the Devil the other stuff was par for the course, right?

“I think you should meet her. You'd like her. Or, more like, she would like you. Is that how you swing?” he continued.

“Demon or not, she can't be any more obnoxious than you,” she shot back with the sweetest smile she could muster.

“Oh, I'm wounded,” he replied sarcastically. “Do you ever get out of here? Every time I stop by you're here.”

“Because it's where I make _money_ ,” she rolled her eyes. “Not all of can pull hundred dollar bills from our nether-regions at will.”

“I do not keep my money in my nether-regions,” he sounded affronted.

“And I appreciate that. The last thing I need is whatever you've got all over my hand.”

“Now you're just trying to be mean.”

“You took two people with you last time you were here,” she pointed out.

“They were quite fun,” he smiled.

“And four the time before that.”

“You sound as if it's a rarity for someone to be picked up from a bar.”

“I didn't say it was rare to have a hookup with someone you met at a bar. Having an orgy, however...”

“Three people is a threesome, not an orgy. I'll be happy to show you the difference.”

“I'll pass,” she replied, filling his drink before walking away. But the other customer wasn't interested in any kind of company and there was nothing to do to prepare, so she sighed and went back to him.

“You know, I could take you shopping, get you a dress, and we could be at Lux within the hour. It's dreadfully boring here.”

She smirked as an idea came over her. She leaned over the bar and got close to him, plastering the best come-hither smile on her face she could. “It is rather boring here,” she said softly.

“I could think of a thing or two to pass the time,” he smirked.

She poured herself a shot and downed it quickly. “It has been a while,” she replied.

“Are you finally going to tell me what you really want?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She leaned close to him so her lips were nearly touching his ear. “I'll do one better. How about we go out back and I _show_ you?” she whispered.

“Well, then,” he smirked triumphantly. “Lead the way.”

She beckoned him to the side and opened an access panel in the bar top to let him through.

“Back in a few,” she said to Maddie with a wink as she passed. She led Lucifer through the kitchen and opened the door into the alley.

“Wanting to put on a bit of a show, are you, darling?” he asked, walking past her into the alley and turning to look at her.

“Just for you, Lucifer,” she smiled, then she touched the door. “ _Colloportus,_ ” she said, and the door slammed, locking him out in the alley. She leaned back against the door and could hear him audibly scoff. Smirking she went back to work, mentally reminding herself to unlock the door before someone discovered it was magically locked.

“That didn't take long,” Maddie asked with a knowing smile.

“All him, I assure you,” she replied, grabbing a glass as a regular walked in. For a few minutes she expected Lucifer to come striding through the front door with a quip, but he didn't make an appearance. She wondered if this time it was for good.

XXXXX

The next day was Hermione's day off, so she decided to walk to the grocery around the corner from her apartment. She had barely left her building when a voice sounded behind her.

“That was rather rude of you,” it said, and she groaned and felt her shoulders slump.

“It wasn't obvious enough a hint for you?” she asked as Lucifer fell into step next to her.

“I deserve an apology.”

“You got exactly what you deserved.”

“Is there a reason you don't like me?”

“I wasn't aware a person needed a reason to dislike the Devil. I thought that was supposed to be somewhat of the default setting.”

“You've been in the states too long, darling,” he chuckled. “The fire and brimstone types have gotten to you.”

“I think I'm the wrong type to be hanging out with the fire and brimstone types myself,” she replied.

“I heard one once say that witches are the brides of Satan, so I guess we do have a connection,” he beamed at her.

“Well, then, you've been a terrible husband and I'm leaving you,” she shot back, rolling her eyes.

“Come now, darling, you could at least give me a chance. If you're off today why don't you come by Lux...”

“Could you get me a cart?” she asked as they got to the store, nodding towards the coral just to one side of the door. As soon as he walked off she checked to make sure no one was around, then darted through the doors, muttering “ _Colloportus._ ” The doors slid shut so quickly they almost caught her ankle. She turned around just as Lucifer got to the doors. He waved at the sensor a few times, and she felt a smirk come over her face as he became more frustrated. When he looked right at her, calling out something that she chose to ignore. She pointed to her ear and shook her head in mock confusion, then waved and walked into a nearby aisle. She pressed herself against a display of pasta sauce and waited about a minute, then dared to look back at the doors. The only people there were an elderly couple confusedly tugging at the door and an employee on the inside waving at the sensor helplessly. Making sure no one was around once again she focused on the door and whispered “ _Alohomora_ ,” and to her relief they slid open. She started her shopping, and realized she no longer held hope that her Devil problem was solved.

XXXXXXX

Knocks on her apartment door were unusual, but not completely unheard of. She had a neighbor, Ella, who seemed to have an inability to not be overly friendly and insert herself in Hermione's life despite Hermione's best effort. Thus far she had managed to keep their budding friendship to a couple takeout-and-movie nights despite Ella's efforts and, to be honest, Hermione's secret desire to have an actual friend. So when the knock came as Hermione was getting her morning tea ready she assumed her friendly neighbor had another night with no plans. She was sure whoever it was only wanted to talk, someone with malicious intentions and magical powers probably wouldn't bother with a knock.

Still, she looked out the peephole, and the sight made her roll her eyes, though she unlocked the door and opened it.

“I guess I should thank you,” she said, looking up at Lucifer's face.

He looked taken aback for a fraction of a second before his smile returned at full force. “For what, exactly?” he asked.

“I had been laboring under the illusion that celestial beings were rather intelligent. You've managed to prove that completely inaccurate, so thank you.”

“That wasn't very nice,” he replied with a scowl.

“See? Like that. I've told you to leave me alone, I've literally locked the door in your face several times, and yet you, for some inexplicable reason, seem to be laboring under the illusion that I am a nice person.”

“You were friendly until you found out who I was,” I pointed out.

“Friendly for a bartender is subjective. Friendly gets me tips. That doesn't necessarily make me a friendly person all the time.”

“Well, how would I know that if you don't give me a chance to get to know you?”

She scoffed. “What about our interactions makes you think I _want_ to give you that chance?”

“There's a reason you haven't banned me yet,” he smirked.

“Trust me, I'm getting close.”

“How about we go to coffee and have a chat?”

“How about you take a hint?” she smiled back, then took a step back while saying, “ _Colloportus_.” The door slammed and locked.

Immediately, though, Hermione realized she felt a pang of regret at the motion. She had spent so long keeping people at a distance it was nearly a reflex, but suddenly she had a chance, someone who knew the truth, someone who probably wouldn't be in any serious danger if she became friendly with them. And, really, she was somewhat fascinated by him. Perhaps...

It was less than five seconds after she closed the door that she unlocked it and stuck her head into the hallway. Lucifer, to his credit, was already down the hall with one hand on the door to the stairwell, though he looked back as he heard her door open.

“I... um, I've made some tea. Perhaps tea and a chat?” she said softly.

“Delightful,” he smiled, striding back towards her.


End file.
